Hiding Something?
by Kaylover15
Summary: What is Danny hiding? Why does he not want anyone to know?


She scanned the room thoroughly looking for anything out of place, it was after all a room she'd come to know. If anyone could spot anything out of place in that room she were to notice before anyone else, which sounds quite strange considering it wasn't a room belonging to her. In fact, though it wasn't a room in her house she felt like she had been spending more time there than in her own room.

Skeptically she arose from her seat on the chic computer chair, and made her away across the room to the bed. The foot boards were handcrafted as well as the head board, giving the room a more elegant look. Stunningly the whole room was very neat and appealing. The girl stopped, I suppose deciding whether or not to lie on the tightly tucked comforter or walk back to the stylish chair.

She turned her head in the direction of the door before crouching over and pulling out a worn out shoe box. As she began to open the lid, the door knob began to turn; upon hearing the peculiarly odd sound of the door she hastily shoved the box back under the bed.

The boy smiled curiously as he had caught the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What are you doing?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Oh, you know," she paused, "just…chilling…yep that's what I'm doing just…chillin'." she finished her sentence, regretting she had even opened her mouth. The boy laughed at her rambling. The girl sighed.

The boy walked over to her and sat directly in front of her, crisscrossed. Using his peripheral vision he saw the shoe box under the bed without a lid. He grinned to himself. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, he just shook his head. He reached out and grabbed the box. "You want it!" he teased.

The girl blushed a bright red and began stuttering. "Uh…I…um…what…why would you-". She was cut off before she had time to make a decent sentence.

"Relax, I was just kidding." The problem was that the girl didn't relax she had just about done the opposite, if anything she has tensed up.

"Why would you-"again the girl was cut off. Someone had entered the room. Judging by the look on his face he was very confused. The dark haired boy opened his mouth the closed it. He looked down at his shoes, the up at the two; he pointed at them with his index finger then put his hand on the back of his neck. The poor confused boy looked behind him out to the doorframe then back at the two sitting cross-legged on the floor. He placed his hand on the doorknob pondering on whether, he should close it and open it again. He didn't, he just stood there motionless, and for several minutes know one said anything. The boy just stood there in the door frame staring at the two confused, he looked down and saw a shoe box, and it seemed very familiar. And finally breaking the silence he said "Isn't that mine?" his voice cracking. He pointed to the shoe box thrown on the floor contents had spilled out.

"Hello, how are you? Fine, thanks for asking!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just confused on account that the two of you are in my room and I don't even remember letting you in my house!" he half yelled.

"Oh...about that…sorry! I would have knocked but the door was open and it's urgent!" the girl rambled on.

"Well then why were you sitting on my floor with him," he pointed to the other boy, "Looking through my box?" the boy questioned somewhat angry. He ran over and picked up his box and all the contents stuffing them back in. "did you see any of it?" he asked blushing slightly.

"No...What's inside that's so important anyways?" the girl asked while coming to her feet and gently brushing any dirt off her skirt. The girl was dressed in a green argyle patterned skirt...the hints of purple where brought out by her plain purple tank top. The black in her skirt was brought out by her knee high socks and boots. The boots were somewhat shorter than her socks, they where chic, but fairly resembled plain combat boots. Her thick jet black hair was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs fastened with a hair clip.

"Nothing but his secret," the first boy replied, he was also standing up now. The boy was wearing his signature bright red cap which hid his untidy brown hair, which judging by the way it was sticking out in the back, he had not brushed. He wore an awfully plain yellow shirt; his checkered pattern jacket drew attention away from his worn out dark jeans and thankfully his shirt.

"I've told you it's none of your businesses!"


End file.
